Getting Caught
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Oishi and Eiji are a little forgetful sometimes...not locking doors...and that gives them trouble sometimes. Golden Pair, may change rating if things heat up ;
1. Momo

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis because if I did, the few girls there are in that series wouldn't be there at all, leaving no doubt that het cannot survive in P.o.T. I'm sorry. Yaoi runs rampant in anime, especially sport animes and then it's like there's the team and oooh they're so hot and AH! What is that? OMG a girl o.0 get her away! Guys only plz!

Well, I don't actually know how I got the idea for this, but it popped in my head like all of my better plans do and I wrote it down. I think it was like at 2 in the morning, so I had to stumble around trying to find a pad of paper and a pen. Not a pretty sight. Then, I wrote this in class because while I'm not learning math, I'm learning how to write. Haha. I win again school system!

So, I'm going to have this series run through the whole team, the coach, Sakuno, Tomo, Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo (LIFE PARTNERS!), the reporters, and maybe some people from other teams. Suggestions? I'd love to hear! Requests? Love to hear those too!

Awright, I'm done talking. Enjoy.

* * *

**Getting Caught Chapter 1: Momo**

The day had been filled with tension which suddenly dissipated when Momo came to practice after his 3 day absence. It'd almost adopted a humorous tone once he'd received his sentence.

100 laps.

Truly, a new record.

But Momo's advent had not only assuaged the tense nature of the tennis team. Yes, Momoshiro Takeshi did a great thing. He eased the rare fighting that had erupted between the Golden Pair.

Oishi had been so worried about Momo and the team at large, allowing himself to harden and be overtaken by stress, resulting in some abnormally rash behavior. He'd even gone so far as shoving his beloved Eiji for pushing him a bit too far. The fiery redhead didn't take well to rudeness and they declared a war of sorts on each other, claiming they wouldn't play doubles together.

Oishi felt simply awful about what he'd done, even if Eiji was being insensitive, but he never had the chance to apologize. Truth was, Eiji felt quite the same way, but he was still upset by his boyfriend's actions and had no intention of making amends, at least, at the time.

But Momo's presence took the place of worry and things returned to normal in more way than one…After practice, Shuichiro and Kikumaru filed into the locker room with the rest of the team, excluding Momo who was still running laps. They changed out of their sweaty tennis clothes and donned their austere school uniforms once more, then making eye contact and exchanging signals.

Oishi left with Tezuka, then planning another grueling torture exercise to be passed off as a drill for the next day. Eiji, still back in the locker room, stayed back to "take a shower," turning on the water and being careful to stay out of its way. (Like a cat, he is) Once Oishi was sure all the members had evacuated the changing room, he faked exasperation and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Oh, no. I left my watch in my locker. Mom won't be happy if she sees I don't have it. You go ahead, Tezuka, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, doubling back at a job which evolved rapidly into a run.

'Funny…I don't recall him wearing a watch…' Tezuka thought, but he soon forgot it as he neared his house.

Shuichiro inspected the locker room and, finding it satisfyingly empty, he entered the shower area. He knocked 3 times on the tile wall beside him and the running water stopped. Out popped his darling Eiji who sprang into his arms and buried his head in Oishi's muscular chest.

"Nya, Oishi, let's never fight again! My heart can't take it!" Eiji moaned, shout muffled by his partner's shirt, still crisp and perfect. The taller boy nodded in response, wrapping his arms around his redheaded fireball.

"I'm sorry Eiji. I was way out of line." Shuichiro whispered, pressing his forehead against the top of Eiji's head. Kikumaru looked up.

"I'm sorry too! We were both a little unnerved. But we're fine now." He purred, rubbing his hands across the small of Oishi's back.

"We're better than fine, Eiji."

Their lips met; slowly leaning into each other at first, but with time, their passion ignited and soon, Oishi had Eiji pinned against a nearby row of lockers, hands roaming where they may. Desperate to feel Oishi's warmth again, Eiji hastily unbuttoned his lover's shirt, breaking away from the kiss. Eiji became frustrated when the buttons did not obey his lustful wishes.

Oishi chuckled, glad to be once more in the presence of his strong willed sweetheart. He sent aid to Eiji's plight and in no time, the front of Oishi's shirt was open. Needing to level the playing field, Shuichiro set to work on Eiji's tight shirt and Eiji groaned.

"Why do they have to make the buttons so stubborn?" Oishi, successful in his venture, replied as he tugged at the offending material.

"They were meant to be worn, not taken off. And besides, it makes things more fun." He added, smirking as he kissed the back of Eiji's ear lightly and ran his fingers along the edges of his shirt, allowing his fingertips to brush along Eiji's stomach. Then, Kikumaru threw his shirt off and slammed their lips together again. Now shirtless, he shivered as the cold locker's hit his back and Oishi ran his gentle hands once more over Eiji's tight core.

Oishi spread butterfly kisses around Eiji's collarbone and nipped lightly at the sensitive spot on Eiji's neck, just hard enough to leave a mark. He reclaimed Eiji's impatient lips, fingers caressing the silken red locks.

~o.0~

Momo was bushed. Literally. He was so completely drained from those damn 100 laps that he fell, face first, into a nearby shrubbery. Stamina recovered just enough, he waddled back to the club room, wanting to at least shower a bit before trudging home.

He'd already told his parents he'd be late, what was another 20 minutes?

He peeled the shirt off his sweat-coated body and padded over to the shower area. Then, he heard a familiar voice. He couldn't hear everything, but he was sure he heard the undertone of Eiji-sempai's voice.

"…Why do they…so stubborn?" he moaned, obviously frustrated.

'Is he alone? Talking to himself?' Momo thought, resuming his pace to the showers, then hearing Oishi's voice and answered his earlier questions.

"…They were…meant to…not…off…makes things…"

As he grew closer, the voices died down, but he heard the ruffling of clothes, so he assumed they were changing. For a moment, Momo wondered why the Golden Pair was still in the clubhouse, but he was really too tired to care.

Until he saw them.

Making out.

Against his locker.

It must have been a hallucination or something since he was so exhausted, so he rubbed his eyes, but their passionate kissing had not ceased.

Momo, wanting to respect their privacy, started to back away slowly…into a cabinet. With a bucket on top that landed straight on his weary head.

That shook the Golden Pair from their happy making. And now, they had a deal with a passed out, half naked Momo.

They decided to cart him home, after redressing him of course.

His family accepted the flimsy excuse of "He was so tired that he fell asleep and hit his head on the way down" without question. The Momoshiro family seemed to understand. It was more or less something their some would do.

Momoshiro Takeshi learned a valuable lesson that day.

He would never again enter an "empty" locker room without making his presence known…just in case someone or two someones were still there.

And the Golden Pair learned something too.

Next time, they would lock the door.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAH Actually, they kinda...didn't learn their lesson...but oh well. And since you've actually finished it, I'll reward you with a preview of next chapter! :D

**Getting Caught Chapter 2: Ryoma**

**He was about to turn around, attributing the figures he'd seen to the shadows, when he caught sight of an abandoned tennis bag...and a shirt. **

**Ryoma trudged over to it, picking it up. He inspected it, searching for a name tag or something identifying. Well, he didn't find that, but he did find blood. He was dismayed to see a large red stain on the crisp white shirt. Ryoma dropped the soiled article of clothing just as he moved on to the familiar looking tennis bag. He knelt by it, finding the tag. His mouth dropped in shock.**

**"Kikumaru Eiji"**

**It was Eiji-sempai's bag and presumably, his shirt as well.**

**"A-AAAAH!" A scream came from inside the shed, just feet away, unmistakably Eiji's voice. Ryoma heard a cacophany of clangs and pounding. Then, he heard two shouts as he heard the violent noises come to a climax and heavy panting in the remaining silence. **

**Ryoma was in shock.**

**Was Eiji-sempai getting murdered?**


	2. Ryoma

Chapter 2! Yaaaaaaaaay~ As you've probably realized, I don't like putting disclaimers in each of my chapters as I've said it many times, I don't want or need to say it again. Anyway, this is the Ryoma installment. I hope you enjoy. It's a bit short, but I'm please with the way it turned out. A bit more crackish that I would have hoped, but Rebeccer assured me that there can never be enough crack. Well, there can be, but not good crack. And she's not talking about the drug. Just to be clear XD.

Please review! I'd love to hear about different ways the Golden Pair could be spotted. I'm sure I can devise enough ways to fill the series, but I can't promise the quality of all my ideas. I'd like to hear from you! And please vote in the poll on my profile because as soon as I hit ten votes on one story, I'll do it. I hope. haha

I'm running out of things to say again. Err I hope to get the next chapter up at least by this weekend. :3 Enjoy Ryoma's torment!

* * *

The Golden Pair cheered as they checked the community park's website.

The tennis courts would be closed for routine maintenance.

You may be wondering why the Golden Pair, a nationally ranked doubles pair, would celebrate inaccessibility to a court. Well, dear reader, I'll tell you why.

On these days, workers hired by the association would toil and work away, repairing broken things, cleaning the courts themselves, and doing more assorted undesirable labors. However hefty the job proved, they usually finished around 2 in the afternoon, but to let the courts dry and set, they kept the "closed" signs up during the night and took down the nets, rendering the courts all but useless.

What does this have to do with Eiji Kikumaru or Shuichiro Oishi? Well, during one of their trips to the street courts, they were stopped by that damned closed sign. They moaned and complained about it, griping that they'd have to return home until they noticed the place was deserted. Odd, but they couldn't argue with the chains locking the entry.

So they didn't.

The Golden Pair in all their wisdom and craft maneuvered around the locks. Eiji's sharp eyes caught sight of a thin, steep path leading to what looked to be the back. His curiosity taking hold, Eiji moved past the trees and thickets of greenery until he'd landed himself safely.

On the courts.

With no one there.

Oishi followed quickly, then uneasy about being there without permission, but SOMEHOW he was convinced otherwise. Then noting that the nets were stowed away, the pair adjourned to the small shed, miraculously unlocked, over to the side of the courts.

So that brings us to one insignificant weekend in which the street courts were closed that the Golden Pair had a date. They had a quick lunch at Eiji's house during which there was a large accident now referred to as the "Ketchup Incident", and they left for the courts from there, bringing their bags with them just as an alibi for their parents. Eiji and Oishi proceeded up the hill, careful not to be spotted.

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Ryoma scowled as he walked by the "Closed for Maintenance" sign obstructing his path to the street tennis courts.

It was ridiculous! The cleaners never stayed on the courts and the courts themselves were dry enough to be used. He trotted by, on his way to find another court, until something caught his eye.

Well, two somethings, really.

Ryoma usually wouldn't have cared and almost didn't, but those figures had been carrying tennis bags and they'd looked really familiar….

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

As soon as they'd set foot on steady ground, Kikumaru found his partner and kissed him, showing his desired. Oishi was reluctant to break away from the kiss, but he tossed the bags down, a bit flustered that his fell behind the bench, but was too busy to fix it as his partner had once again seized his lips. They made a pre-emptive strike as the Golden pair worked together to take Eiji's shirt off. Teamwork!

Eiji and Oishi stumbled backward, feeling behind frantically for the shed door, desperate to find the door without breaking lip contact.

They let Eiji's shirt stained with the Great Ketchup War's remains fall to the ground and eventually….HOT DAMN!

They found the shed.

Oishi opened the door into the small room, pleased with the fact that the lazy laborers neglected to lock the door. A few things were knocked over on the way in, but it was still a pretty smooth landing. Even in their haste, they managed to close the door, a move proving fruitful as Ryoma Echizen appeared on the courts.

He scanned the vast emptiness, not put out after seeing the courts deprived of their nets.

He was about to turn around, attributing the shadows he'd seen to the shadows and his overactive imagination, when he caught sight of an abandoned tennis bag and a shirt.

Ryoma trudged over to it, picking it up. He inspected it, searching for a name tag or something identifying.

Well, he didn't find that, but he did find blood.

He was dismayed to see a large red stain on the crisp white shirt. Ryoma dropped the soiled article of clothing just as he moved on to the familiar looking tennis bag. He knelt by it, finding the tag. His mouth dropped in shock.

"Kikumaru Eiji"

It was Eiji-sempai's bag and presumably, his shirt as well.

"A-AAAAH!"

A scream came from inside the shed, just feet away, unmistakably Eiji's voice. Ryoma heard a cacophony of clangs and pounding. Then, he heard two shouts as he heard the violent noises come to a climax and heavy panting in the remaining silence.

Ryoma was in shock.

Was Eiji-sempai getting murdered?

Frozen in his tracks, Ryoma scanned his mind, searching desperately for something to do. He snatched his tennis racket and a few balls because tennis solves damn near everything. He stormed over to the door, gathering his courage as his mind filled with pictures of the fiery redhead pinned, dead, and a bloodthirsty shadow looking to him next.

Well, when Ryoma opened the door, Eiji was pinned to the ground alright, but he wasn't exactly getting murdered.

On the contrary, Oishi-sempai was bombarding him with kisses. And they were both quite naked.

Their heads shot up at the sound of the opening door and they yelled, scrambling furiously to cover themselves.

"OCHIBI!"

"ECHIZEN!"

"…S-sempai…" he stuttered, backing away slowly. He looked rather shocked, but regained his composure and asked "What are you guys doing here?" Oishi blushed deeply, turning away, but Eiji scowled.

"What does it look like?" It was an awkward moment, not gonna lie, but Eiji, in a slightly tasteless attempt to lessen the tension, he made a joke.

"Say…Ochibi…wanna join in?"

Ryoma Echizen had never run so fast in his life.

Oishi was about to chasten Eiji for teasing their kohei like that, but the resumed sex prevented him from doing so.

Ryoma Echizen learned something that day. Never "help" Eiji when he's getting "murdered."

And the Golden Pair who'd learnt from their last experience, improved upon their policy to work behind closed doors.

They'd now have to start locking them…

* * *

Woooooooo! Another chapter down! I'm actually really behind in this series. I'm already writing the 4th chapter. Well, next it's Kawamura's turn. Fun fun fun. And, to make up for not posting quickly, I'll put a preview here! :3

**Taka frowned deeply when he tried the shed door. He'd put the racket down just to be safe, but now the door to the shed was locked and he couldn't put it away. **

**For this time, ladies and gents, the Golden Pair had remembered to lock the door!**

**But since it was locked, Kawamura had no choice but to try other means. He knew Momo was waiting for himnearby, so he had to hurry. As a last resort, Taka peered though one of the open windows on the other side of the building.**

**Inside, well, he saw some things.**

**And those thing saw him too.**

Forgive me, that chapter had no good preview material.


	3. Kawamura

WOOO! Kawamura's chapter is ok. There was really only one line I based it around. Just because I thought it was somewhat witty, I threw it in here. How like me. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Bleeeeegh feeling kinda passive cuz I just "got over" a huge fight with my friend and he hasn't changed and I'm just apathetic now. So, I write to forget all that crap.

Tell me if there is another person/persons you would like me to include of this series outside of the Seigaku team who are already marked down for their turns.

Any requests? Check my profile for a poll and vote for what I should do next!

* * *

The day hadn't gone quite as Eiji Kikumaru had hoped it would. The night before, he'd put an incredible amount of energy into one amazingly impressive project, but in doing so, he'd forgotten about another important project in another class. Morning practice had ended when with Eiji doubled over with stomach pain after chugging that damn Inui juice again.

All in all, Eiji was in dire need of some bad day relief.

In other words, Eiji needed Oishi.

He made this perfectly clear during passing period when he "accidentally" touched Oishi's butt. He waved a fake apology and signaled with his gaze exactly what he wanted.

And damn it, they were on for lunch time. Knowing what wonders awaited him during lunch, he braced it though his classes, then feeling more at ease. He even started humming. He got yelled at, but he was still happy.

By the time the bell rang, Eiji was ecstatic and he hauled some major ass out that door and into the hall where Oishi was already waiting for him. They ran to their special spot in the tennis supply shed and settled down for Round One.

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Takashi Kawamura was unsatisfied.

He, as he did when he wasn't holding his racket, was insecure about his tennis abilities.

Of course, Taka was going to do everything in his power to improve, thus bringing us to the point where he walked up to Momo, the other token Seigaku muscle head.

"Hey, Momo?" He asked, still considering whether this was too much to ask a kohei.

"Yo! Taka-san!" the overexcited monkey greeted his upperclassman with a friendly enthusiasm.

"Uhh, during lunch, would you mind practicing with me?" Momo grinned, glad to forego lunch for a fun practice match. Taka went though his next class thinking only of his new move. The bell rang and Taka paced quickly to the tennis courts, surprised to see Momo waiting for him. He'd skipped out of class, not wanting to miss a minute of tennis. Taka changed quickly and walked to the courts.

He and Momo began a fierce groundstroke battle, then resulting in Taka bursting out his new move: The Dash Hadokyu.

It zipped past Momo and busted through the fence behind him. The power that shot yielded was simply incredible. Now, if he could just get it to bounce on the court first…

The ball rolled over to the foot of a nearby tree and Taka, who felt he was at fault, went to go get it, dropping his racket first. As he bent down to pick it up, a worn handle entered Kawamura's peripheral vision. He straightened up, first throwing the ball back and then venturing over to the abandoned racket and picking it up. His burning switch flipped on and he said, through a barrage of butchered English, that he'd return the racket to the shed.

They were just about done anyway and Taka wasn't about to plow out his arm by trying that Dash Hadokyu again. Taka started back toward the supply shed.

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Oishi walked up to the special broke down shed where most of the tennis equipment that wasn't in commission was stored. He unlocked the shed and stepped in, careful to make sure no one saw him. He sat atop a rusted ball machine, waiting for his lover.

Oishi was thinking up plausible excuses just in case someone other than Eiji opened the door to find the vice captain of the tennis club sitting on an old piece of equipment. He'd reached 'I was inspecting it for use, testing the durability.' when the shed door creaked open.

Red hair shone in the flooding light and Shuichiro let go of any alibis he'd dreamt up. They were all but useless now. Eiji quietly complained about the squeaky hinges as he discarded his uniform jacket, revealing his already open shirt. The first button was done, however, so he looked completely and utterly ridiculous.

"Look, Oishi! If you only button the tope, the collar stays in place! Now, we don't have to deal with those damn buttons anymore!" He whispered enthusiastically, undoing the remaining button. Eiji went to work undoing the buttons on Oishi's shirt, first removing the jacket and then unbuttoning the first two buttons of the shirt. He then pulled the obstructive clothing over Oishi's flushed head.

Shuichiro gave a nervous laugh and remarked "You're getting good at this."

Eiji smirked and replied "You've given me good practice," panting lightly as their faces closed in distance, warm breath ticking every orifice. Their lips met and they laid back on the rusty ball machine and got to work on that bad day remedy.

It was then that a shout came through an open window.

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Taka frowned when he tired the shed door. He'd put the racket down jus to be safe, but now the door to the shed was locked and he couldn't put the old racket away.

This time, the Golden Pair had learned to lock the door.

Since it was locked, he had no choice but to try other means. He knew Momo was waiting for him nearby, so he had to hurry.

As a last resort, Taka peered through one of the open windows on the side of the building.

Inside, well, he saw some things.

And those things saw him too.

He left the racket and ran back to where Momo was waiting; telling him he'd left the racket for later.

He didn't mention what he'd seen, but that day during practice, he'd been heard yelling about a burning that wasn't his.

* * *

Wheee finished it! I'm currently working on Fuji's which is chapter 5, but here's a preview of Kaido's chapter. Sorry, but no good preview, so I'll just put a bit of the story here.

**It was that cat that seemed to enjoy disturbing his exercise regime. **

**But that was ok. He was cute.**

**Kaido decidedto follwed the kitty off the sidewalk and into the wilderness of a local park.**

**He chased that cat around the trail, over the small hills and around a few more trees before settling in a clearing.**

**Kaido reached into his pocket where he kept a piece of string for glorious occasions such as this. **

And there you have it. Kaido plays with a cat.


	4. Kaido

Well, this chapter ended up a little shorter than normal.

You know what? Whenever I look back at my older fanfictions, not only do I cringe at my awful writing, but my lame introductions also cause me pain. It's so embarassing! XD Forgive me please!

Anyway, I have the next chapter (Fuji) finished and as soon as I complete one of the lemons I'm working on, I'll start on Inui's. Yes, I have no life outside of school and sports.

By the way, Rebeccer and I have nicknamed this guy SnarkyChuckles. Isnt that the most adorable name EVER? XD It's so perfect. You just need t say it a few times and then you can't stop. Ever. XD SO FUN!

* * *

The dew sprinkled park lit with a gentle light glistened with peace and serenity. The benches, finally void of graffiti and other obscene marks, lent the verdant expanse an immaculate shine. And, it being a Saturday morning, anyone with a life was either asleep or doing something worthwhile, not admiring the so called nature of the park.

But Eiji was there.

Eiji was a sucker for beauty. He sighed and slung his arm around Oishi.

"It's soooooo nice here." He grinned and Oishi couldn't help but smile back at him.

It was breathtaking.

The redhead bounced about, inspecting each and every oddly colored leaf, weird looking rock, and hopping about every concrete sitting-block. As he was prowling about one of the ornate benches, Oishi strolled over and sat down next to where he was crouching.

"Nya, I'm really glad we came here! You really know how to pick a spot for a date." Eiji said, jumping about and latched onto his partner's back. Oishi flushed and nodded, glad his partner was pleased.

Eiji beamed yet again, now fully focused an Oishi and completely forgetting to pay attention to nature. Oishi chuckled nervously, shifting under the gaze of his lover's gentle stare.

The tension broke and they ended up laughing, hugging, and having another patented Golden Pair love moment. They kissed, hands running through each other's hair as they scooted closer to each other, leaning into the kiss with a gentle passion.

Oishi then remembered the park was a public place and he broke lip contact, then looking around to make sure they'd not been spotted.

Thankfully, as mentioned earlier, no one with a life was within a 100 foot radius.

The Golden Pair had been caught near and in the act a lot more than they'd like to admit and they didn't need any more exposure.

Momo was now deathly afraid of locker rooms, Echizen refused to go anywhere near the street courts, and Kawamura was overly wary of tool sheds. Since they'd were so completely and utterly traumatized, brain damage up the ying-yang, they hadn't said anything, but that was far from a guarantee.

The way things were going, the team would open up a therapy group for people who had caught the Golden pair having or about to have sex. They would just have to be more careful…

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Kaoru Kaido folded his sweat filled t-shirt and donned his usual black form fitting tank top and set off on his daily run. He jogged around the city, starting on his usual trail trough civilization, but stopped when a blur of fuzz zoomed and scurried into his peripheral vision.

It was that cat that seemed to enjoy disturbing his exercise routing.

But it was ok, he was cute.

Kaido decided to follow the kitty off the concrete path and into the "wilderness" of a local park. He chased that cat around the trail, over the small hills and around a few more trees before settling in a clearing.

Kaido reached into his pocket where he kept a piece of string for glorious occasions such as this. Kalpin chased the string around, pouncing every once in a while, and eventually catching his prey with a large meow.

Oh, Kaido was having so very much fun playing with the kitty.

But to preserve his manly pride, he glanced around, checking for any spectators.

He found none, so he and that sweet kitty resumed their play.

A) The bench in full view of the park,

B) Underneath a small hill, or

C) Behind a large bush.

These were the options given to the Golden Pair as places to lapse into a heated make out session. While there would be no nudity in public (damn), Eiji and Oishi were helpless against their overwhelming need for each other and decided to be safe rather than sorry.

They chose C.

It was a really small opening in a thicket of bushes that would serve its purpose well enough.

So, Eiji pushed his lover down and crawled down as well, then resuming their amazing kissing. They weren't even aware of the small meowing in the distance.

They didn't care.

The Golden Pair was too busy what with Eiji nibbling at Oishi's neck like that…

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

The kitty looked upset.

There was a rustling in the trees and poor Kalpin jumped through a nearby bush to escape. Hoping to calm the cat down and continue their fun, Kaido, too, hurdled through the greenage as well.

Big mistake.

There he saw his sempai…kissing.

Eiji-sempai was on top of Oishi-sempai and there were sucking face. Still, not aware of their mistake, they heard another rustling as Kaido jumped back out again and finally responded to what he'd heard. He watched the retreating back of his team mate with something akin to annoyance.

"It happened again, didn't it? Who was it this time?"

"Yeah…uhh… let's not talk to Kaido for a little while."

* * *

Yeah! Well, I think I wrote this one in either in chemistry or math, the class that allows me the most writing time. AND it was the first story in my new notebook :D

My friend saw how much I wrote in both my notebooks and he commented that it was unhealthy XD. Whatever. I reminded him that I write the smut around here and he dropped the subject.

Anyway, PREVIEW:

**Fuji walked up to Eiji's door, hoping he wasn't coming over too late, as he and Eiji hadn't officially established time for the tutoring.**

**Knowing Eiji wouldn't care, he continued knocking. **

**He got no answer.**

**Fuji knocked again and still, no Eiji.**

**So, he called Eiji's cell phone.**

**It was off.**

**Fuji then tried his home phone, which landed him the answering machine. **

**Syusuke was about to leave and go home, planning to sort things out with his redheaded buddy later, when he heard a voice...**


	5. Fuji

So I've been getting lazy lately. Can anyone say fuck my life? Seriously, I have the absolute worst stomach pains right now. The ones that aren't sharp, but make you feel like you're sick? Yeah, those. I took Tums like half an hour ago and it still hurts like a bitch.

Time for the abstract doodles in my notebook section! Let's see, I had to study for chem, do a worksheet in History, do some Spanish pages and I wrote down some lines for this story...my pen somehow got darker, I made fun of Geometry...XD No point to this.

Anyway, softball is picking up and I'm really tired. But at least I have a lesbian name. It's Doris. XD Everyone on softball got them. They aren't really lesbian names, but we just call them that haha. No offense if you have that name. But the umpire today sucked. Really bad. Haha all the ones we have now do. But our coaches are really funny about it, openly expressing their distaste in the dugout. With swears. XD Best coaches ever.

Enjoy. Geometry references I probably got wrong because I hated that subject.

* * *

Eiji was, yet again, in hot water with his parents. Since he'd been so caught up in tennis, practice, and above all things, Oishi (though his parents didn't blame responsible Shuichiro), Eiji's math grade had taken a less than graceful fall. Not even a fall, a plummet more like.

Of course, his rents were appreciative that Oishi was the one who'd raised Eiji's grade to a point from where it was possible to plummet, but Eiji wouldn't have fallen so behind if he'd just studied!

His parental units knew that all too well, but they still didn't know how exactly they could motivate their lazy son and give him a kick in the…well…they wanted him to study, so they turned to the person they could trust most.

Shuichiro Oishi.

He had a great math grade, damn close to 100 percent, so he was obviously doing something right. They decided to recruit the boy, knowing all too well that he'd be more than happy to help. Eiji wasn't even informed of this until a while later.

His parents had attempted to tell him as he was headed out the door one day, but he kinda completely ignored them due to the fact that he was late for morning practice. Ah, they'd tell him when he got home…

After all, Oishi wasn't coming over until tomorrow…

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Eiji knew he was in deep trouble.

He wrung his hands and didn't even bother taking notes because even if he tried, he wouldn't have been able to due to the fact that the teacher seemed to be speaking an entirely different language that he was light-years from understanding. Eiji couldn't even copy what was on the board; if he tilted his head to the right just a tad, it looked like a messy drawing of that creepy big guy from Hyoutei.

Suffice to say, poor Kikumaru had no clue what he was supposed to do. And as he held his head in his hands, his friend Fuji patted him on the shoulder and passed over his immaculate notes.

The downtrodden redhead shook his head and whispered "No use. Sorry, I just don't get it."

Then, Eiji got an idea. As if it never happens…

He shot up, overshooting his intended sitting position and accidentally knocking his head on the kid behind him. After an insincere apology, Eiji turned back to Fuji and said excitedly "Maybe you can tutor me! Are you free tomorrow after school?"

Fuji smiled and replied, "Sure. You'll be ready in time for that test on Friday."

The redheaded wonder went through the rest of his math lesson without a worry, doodling in his spare time. He drew a kitty and a doggy and a chibi version of the Golden Pair.

Yes, Eiji had no worries whatsoever and he was able to enjoy the rest of his day, especially in tennis practice when he and Oishi got to try a new formation. They ended up tripping all over themselves, but more good than bad came from their deviations from the proper formation as Eiji's crash landing gave him an opportunity to grab his partner's butt. Good day, good day.

Once he got home. His parents remembered to let him know that Oishi was coming to Eiji's rescue. He was still so crazy happy from touching his partner inappropriately that he completely forgot to mention Fuji and his plans for success. All he could think about was Oishi. He thanked his parents profusely and rushed upstairs to do his other homework.

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Morning practice went well enough and his first class was pleasant, it being something other than math. He basically breezed through the day, not really hearing a word anyone said. At least, more so than usual.

Afternoon practice proved fruitful as well seeing as Ochibi's dad had snuck a porn mag into his son's tennis bag.

It would be a looooooooong time before Ryoma could look at a guy or a girl the same way.

Thanks to his experiences with the Golden Pair and Playboy Japan's fetish issue, Ryoma Echizen became temporarily asexual.

The time flew by and, once dismissed, Eiji ran home and cleaned his room so it looked nice for Oishi. By cleaning, I am, of course, referring to the act of shoving one's belongings into one's closet or under one's bed. Funny how Eiji loses sight of things when Oishi is involved. He actually made his room look nice!

Shuichiro arrived promptly and, after greeting Eiji's parents, he ascended the stairs to his lover's room. He was tackleglomped on the way in, as was expected and, after a few cherished moments of hugging, the Golden Pair settled in for some hardcore math work. Oishi even promised Eiji a special reward if he persevered and got all his work done, something that both intrigued and enticed his anxious redhead.

Luckily, Oishi was a very good teacher and Eiji fully understood the first 4 sections of the chapter with a few days to spare before the test. The explanation, along with various practice problems Oishi assigned only took about 2 hours and the time whizzed by in an unrecognizable blur.

Just as they were about to start lesson 5, Eiji's parentals knocked on the door and explained that they had to go watch Eiji's brother's game and they'd be a couple hours.

After they closed the door, Oishi shut his book and placed it carefully inside his bag. The cute redhead beside him tilted his head curiously, but shoved his notebook out of sight as well, glad to have finished with math. Yeah, he got it, but it wasn't like he fell in love with it. Shuichiro turned to Eiji and reached out, playing with a lock of fiery red.

"You did very well, Eiji. I was going to give you your reward later, but do you want it now?" Eiji, feeling a giddy bubbling in the pit of his stomach, nodded quickly and they leaned in, both knowing what came next.

Clothing flew and sheets ruffled as the Golden Pair set to work on each other. Eiji laid on his back and leaned up, kissing Oishi tenderly as his hand reached south. Hearing Oishi moan through the kiss excited Eiji further and as Oishi finally entered him, he stopped, much to Eiji's displeasure.

"Nya! Keep going!"He groaned, but Oishi said "Hey, you said you were having problems remembering that SOHCAHTOA, right?"

Eiji growled, very unhappy by his sex being interrupted with math of all things.

"And?"

Oishi started to move, but halted abruptly, cause Eiji more discomfort.

"Sine."

Eiji looked confused.

"Uhh…opposite over hypotenuse?"

"Correct."

Oishi moved again, lathering Eiji in kisses.

"Cosine."

"Err…adjacent over hypotenuse?"

In the throes of passion, the quizzing continued until Eiji was screaming "TANGENT! OPPOSITE! ADJACENT!" at the top of his lungs.

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Fuji walked up to Eiji's door, hoping he wasn't coming over too late, as he and Eiji had never established a time for the tutoring. Knowing Eiji wouldn't care, he continued knocking.

He got no answer.

Fuji knocked again and still, no math-retarded Eiji. So, he called Eiji's cell phone.

It was off.

Fuji then tried the home phone, to which he received the answering machine. Syusuke was about to go home, planning to sort it out with his redheaded buddy later, when he heard a voice.

"Tangent!"

The shout, barely audible, proved to the smiley sadist that his acrobuddy was home. He jiggled the door handle again and it was unlocked.

(Damn! The GP forgot again!)

Entering slowly, Fuji called out.

"Eiji? You home?" Familiar with the layout of the house, he migrated upstairs to look for his friend. He'd probably turned his cell phone off to study and the shout made it seem as if he'd been intent on actually learning the material. Eiji was probably trying to study on his own. All odds would go against that, but it was certainly possible. From outside Eiji's room, Fuji heard the vocabulary yet again.

"Cosine! Adjacent, hypotenuse!"

Some panting followed, a noise that made Fuji itchingly curious to find out what his friend was doing. With a sidelong knock, Fuji opened the door and came into the room with a "You sound like you're getting it."

Well, Fuji was right. Eiji was getting it. Of course, "it" meant two completely different things here.

Fuji had meant the math concepts.

But considering how Eiji was having sex with Oishi at that very moment, Fuji's comment stayed completely and totally relevant.

"Tange-Fujiko!" The Golden Pair stopped what they were doing as Fuji's eyes popped open. The three stood in silence.

Well, one person was standing, another was on his back, and the third was straddling the second, but you get the idea.

Not a word was spoken until Fuji laughed. He started giggling, covering his mouth in an earnest attempt to hinder the chuckles. It didn't help. His giggling subsided and in the wake of his laugh fit, he turned to leave, shouting a "Looks like you won't be needing my services, hmm Eiji?"as he went out the door.

And just because Fuji is Fuji and he felt especially evil having forgotten his camera, he added "See you tomorrow!"

Eiji never asked Fuji to help him with math again and Fuji made sure Eiji actually remembered any plans they'd made.

And of course, Fuji would seize every opportunity to silently jab the Golden Pair with the embarrassment of getting caught.

* * *

OMG my stomach hurts so badly! I took Tums! WTF why isn't it workinggggggggg?

Wow it's early and I'm already tired. 10:40. AGH! Stomach! Why does it hurt this bad? You know when your stomach muscles clench in that sickish way? Urgh. Anyway, here's the preview for Inui's chapter:

**Noticing that no one was inside, Inui gave pause for a few moments. He shouldn't have been in there alone. He couldn't collect data on anyone.**

**But he could examine their equipment! **

**Determined not to waste his efforts, he salvaged his data and set off to analyze the machines. **

**He'd only gotten to the Ball Laucher 3000 (Wow my naming sense is dead on) when he started to hear noises.**

**There was grunting and panting, obvious training sounds. **

**Inui went to go observe...**

**(What a vouyer)**


	6. Inui

I wrote this in Chemistry during a review for a test. I sacrificed valuable study time for fanfiction...that is so like me. XD Anyway, I'm excited cuz I'm playing tennis with my friends tomorrow! We're meeting for lunch and then walking to the courts. I haven't played in forever since softball's been keeping me away from my racket :P It will still be fun though.

AGH! My soda just attacked me. Here I was sitting all nice and relaxed, ready to finish the intro for this chapter and I take the last swig of my soda only to find that it came out and attacked me all at once! It got into my eye! Fuck! That's so sad. It looks like I'm crying XD

Well, I'm glad to say that my stomach ache cleared up! Thanks for the support :P I whine up in this section a lot...Anyway, enjoy this! I have a Golden Pair lemon on the way...which reminds me...should I change the rating on this story to M? XD I dunno.

* * *

The Golden Pair had a plan. It was risky, that's for sure, but if it succeeded, the Golden Pair would be able to have sex while no one was watching! That was such a rare occurrence for the couple.

So, one day, the Golden Pair had been perusing the selection of tennis rackets after a practice when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

The Golden Pair looked at each other, chills running down their spines at the haughty tone.

"Do you think we can sneak away?" Eiji whispered, both pretending they hadn't heard the approaching annoyance.

"No, we're stuck." Oishi whispered back, splaying a pained expression across his face as he fiddled with the grip on the racket.

"Hey! Seigaku!" Feigning deafness wasn't an option, so they pretended to finnaly have heard him and they turned around.

"Mukahi!"

"Gakuto! Hi!"

They faked pleasant surprise when they saw him and his…_hair_.

He scoffed and said sharply "You guys are fucking deaf."

Oishi chuckled lightly and replied "Ah, sorry, we were really intrigued by Prince's new model. It's really nice." Gakuto turned his head and snubbed them while still talking. Apparently, he was still sore over having lost to Eiji. Just then, his partner Oshitari strolled in and placed his hand on Gakuto's shoulder, ready to pick up the pieces of Hyotei's reputation.

"Excuse him. He just needs to pick on someone right now because he's just a wee bit peeved." Mukahi gave his partner a slightly dirty look.

He grumbled "Stupid training facility. Atobe cancelling practice because 'Ore-sama needs to break from these wretched machines. Kabaji,'" Mukahi snapped his fingers in an obnoxious way, "'Close it down!' But stupid Atobe can't lock down the training center by school rules! It needs to stay open until the school locks up! It's totally open! People could get in!"

Gakuto was really miffed and he showed it when he started to knock things over. Oshitari groaned and cleaned up the mess, then calming down and apologizing to the startled Golden Pair. They managed to escape and ran out at light speed.

Coincidentally, their mad dash from the store had landed them right outside the Hyotei tennis training center.

Which was completely and totally empty.

And since no one was likely to come by and Eiji's shirt only had that one button done under his coat, they tested the front door.

Which was open.

Hallelujah!

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Inui Sadaharu picked up his notebook and pen, intent on scoring some hardcore data. He'd caught wind of a juicy tip on his data network that Hyotei had installed a new high-tech training facility. Inui had his heart set on seeing it, so he grabbed his best pen and a clean notebook and hopped aboard the nearest bus heading in that direction.

He set foot on the immaculate school grounds just about 15 minutes later and inhaled, smelling the scent of competence. Inui snuck past the gate and went on his merry way, surprised that the door to the workout room was wide open.

Noticing that no one was inside, Inui gave pause for a few moments.

He shouldn't have been in there alone.

He couldn't collect data on anyone.

But he could examine their equipment.

Determined not to waste his efforts, he salvaged his data book and set to work on the machines, madly scribbling notes with each sidelong glance.

He'd only gotten to the Ball Launcher 3000 (Isn't my naming sense exceedingly awesome?) when he started to hear noises. There was grunting and panting, obvious training sounds.

Inui went to go observe… (What a voyeur).

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

Eiji inhaled sharply as his back hit the cold metal.

"Nya!" He groaned, feeling the goose bumps rise. These groans melded into screams of pleasure when Oishi began to enter him. They moved in harmony, slowly shifting about. Eiji scrambled to keep his footing which he, of course, lost. The abrupt movement caused Eiji to fall even further onto Oishi before he found the floor again.

They both gasped and remained stationary, panting while Eiji adjusted. Once Oishi got the "Hoi" of approval, they began again, finishing with something resembling a fireworks show, with the streams splashing Eiji, Oishi, and a good deal of the machinery around them. The Golden Pair remained still once more until they caught their breath and Oishi pulled out.

He leaned in and kissed Eiji gently and sang into his ear "I think we're alone now."

Eiji giggled and was about to continue singing the song until he caught sight of a gape-mouthed Inui, pen and data book on the floor, dropped in shock.

"No, we're not."

"What?"

Oishi then set his sights on Inui and turned a blazing red.

"I-Inui!" Dataman fell over in astonishment, muttering something like "it's illogical," and passed out.

Realizing their situation and remembering quite well how to deal with it, the Golden Pair picked him up like they did Momo and carted him home.

~o.0~o.0~o.0~

"ATOBE!" "Yes, Gakuto?" "YOU IDIOT! Look at our training equipment!" It was slathered in Golden Pair seed.

"How dare someone vandalize our machines! Kabaji!" He snapped his fingers high and waited, expecting the beast to move. Poor Kabaji, unsure of what was being asked of him, remained still and watched as Oshitari chided Atobe in his scathing voice.

"You know, this is your fault! Had we practiced yesterday, this wouldn't have happened!"

To prevent any further shenanigans, Atobe never had to break from those wretched machines again.

* * *

Yes! It's done! I still have Tezuka left and then that's all of the players from Seigaku! I'm currently working on the coach's chapter, but here's Tezuka's preview:

**Fuji tried Eiji's cell phone only to get his answering machine. **

**"No good. He won't answer."**

**Tezuka sighed, realizing he'd have to mobilize more manpower than he would have liked to.**

**"Alright! Everyone, split up and call if you find them! Make sure to remember the way back!" The team set off on their quest, trying to locate the Golden Pair. **

**No one was making much progress until Tezuka heard a strange ruffling sound from around the next corner...**


	7. Tezuka

OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I had finals and lots of other things to do! I apologize! I already have the next chapter written out for your reading entertainment!

Hopefully, I can do more fanfictioning this summer :D.

* * *

Tennis practice was a mixed bag for Oishi Shuichiro.

This particular exercise in cruel and inhumane training had culminated in a combination of extreme good and extreme bad and, at the end, he couldn't decide whether or not he should go home pleased. Of course, by the time he got home, regardless of day evaluation, he was dead tired. After a good half-hour of reasoning, Oishi decided that the day had been worth the exhaustion, if only just barely.

Why such reluctance?

Well, the Golden Pair got caught again.

~*~*~*~

Sumire Ryuzaki had left the master plans to a drill to Inui who, in his misplaced arrogance, had altered them dramatically. Instead of the original plan where each player was to team up with someone and play a match with their partner on their shoulders, Inui decided to add a few…unnecessary hindrances in the mix.

As if playing tennis with someone on your shoulders wasn't difficult enough…

Naturally, this drill was to be done under strict supervision with helmets and elbow pads for those lame safety reasons. Though, under the reign of Evil Mr. Inui, the precautions had been factored out in favor of random twists and turns.

Now, the partner-on-the-shoulders thing hadn't changed, but the damn data player had added a maze (owned by Keigo Atobe who had allowed Seigaku's use of his facilities after Inui composed him a seven verse song about all the things that were great about Atobe. Not that they could all fit in a song…), a blindfold, and vague directions.

What does this have to do with tennis, the players would contest.

Nothing.

Absofruitly nothing.

Moving on!

Of course, the divisions were fairly predetermined. There would be the Golden Pair, Kaido and Taka, Momo and Echizen, and Fuji paired up with Tezuka. It would be a race with Inui as the referee and the first team to the finish line would receive more Taka Sushi. Needless to say, the team was actually fired up about the drill, tempted and salivating at the thought of food.

They took their places at the starting line. The smaller or lighter partner in each pair mounted the other's shoulders and they set off, batting away each obstacle as it reared its ugly, and unfortunately for some players, smelly head. Most teams did so poorly that it was embarrassing.

Momo and Echizen quickly realized that the "Ah-Un" technique is not an effective way to guide someone through a maze when they failed to evade an ill-wishing floor pit. Frantic screams mixed with irritated yells that leaked things like "Don't get mad at me, Momo-sempai! I told you it was coming!" and "In what world does 'AH!' translate into 'Watch out, Momo-sempai, there's a floor pit straight ahead!'?" into the winding corridors. They were down for the count, squished together in a small hole in the ground, exchanging harsh words and soft blows.

Kaido and Kawamura met a similar fate, taking a less-than graceful double dive into a pit of foam blocks from which the burning and the snake could not escape.

Tezuka and Fuji kept running into walls which, aside from being quite hilarious, prompted their downfall. While Tezuka muttered something about poor teamwork and Fuji pinned it on his inability to see properly with his eyes closed like that, it was pretty obvious that Fuji just wanted to run Tezuka into as many things as the stoic captain would allow. Eventually, Tezuka stopped walking because, rightly so, he didn't have sufficient faith in his partner. Having abandoned the drill completely, Tezuka planned to navigate the rest of the course free of the blindfold with Fuji in sight but, by the time he'd removed the troublesome cloth, Fuji was already gone, leaving Tezuka to find his way back alone, deciding how many laps to assign the infuriating sadist along the way.

The irritated tennis player began to probe his way around, wanting to reach the finish line in time to punish Fuji properly.

~*~*~*~

Needless to say, the Golden Pair had completed the maze with lightning speed, conquering the insurmountable task with an astounding ease. Once at the finish line, they decided to take an alternate route for a second turn. Everything had gone well during the first run, save for Oishi bumping his elbow against a wall, so they saw no harm in trying a new, more challenging maze. Going about their merry way, Oishi took a left after catching a few "Nya"s from up top.

As he was changing direction, his cheek brushed the inside of Eiji's thigh ever so briefly. At this, his partner tensed up at the terse touch and let out a low squeak before stuttering out more directions for Oishi to follow.

They took another turn and, on the way, Oishi decided to play a bit more, having realized the reason for Eiji's sudden discomfort.

What?

They were alone, it was dark, and damn it, Oishi was kind of horny.

As they made their right turn, Oishi swiveled his neck to the side and gently licked the tender skin exposed from the shorts riding up on Eiji's well-toned legs. Kikumaru moaned, swiftly clasping his hand over his mouth and lightly swatting Oishi on the head. This didn't deter Shuichiro in the least, in fact, it motivated him more.

His libido getting the best of him, he contined on, making another more daring sexually oriented move with each successive change in direction. Finally, when he'd started the nibbling, Eiji had to do something.

"Nya, Oishi! What are you doing? If you don't stop…" Oishi gave Eiji one long, defiant lick and felt something pleaseant stiffen behind his head. "…that's going to happen. Ah jeez, now I can't hold back."

He hopped down from Oishi's shoulders and wrapped himself in the taller boy's strong arms. They kissed, holding each other unbearably close. Once they took a much needed break for air, Eiji reached up and gently tugged at the cloth covering Oishi's eyes until it fell limp and silky in his hands. After blinking a few times, Oishi suggested with a slightly disappointed tone that they turn back.

"The team will be done soon. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tempted you." He said, turning his head down, a bit embarrassed by his own betraying word choice. Eiji whined and tugged back on Oishi's sleeve.

"But I need you so badly!"

"Eiji! Do you want to get caught again? There's too much of a risk." Eiji pouted, that much was evident even in the dim light.

"I don't care. You got me worked up and you," he grabbed a painfully sensitive part of Oishi's body at this, "should take responsibility."

~*~*~*~

After having fetched a feuding Momo and Echizen pair from the foam pit and abating Fuji in his attempts to ambush some innocent bystanders, Tezuka purveyed the group he had herded to the exit. He was missing the Golden Pair. One of the passing employees, who was obviously attracted to Seigaku's stoic captain, when asked, said that they'd headed into an adjacent maze.

"They should have finished by now." Tezuka bowed deeply at the helpful young man.

"Thank you." The worker giggled and pawed at Tezuka's muscular shoulder.

"Anytime, sweetheart." Just slightly disturbed, the captained returned his attention to his team which was choking down a laugh.

"They're in the next maze. We have to go find them." He barked, arms folded tightly across his chest. Feeling the need to take a stab at Tezuka's pride, Fuji made one of his signature remarks.

"This wouldn't be so much of a problem if someone hadn't banned cell phones for the activity." Mentally, Tezuka added more laps for Fuji to run. He sighed, realizing that he would have to mobilize more man power than he would have liked to.

"Alright, everyone! Turn on your phones, split up, and call if you find them. Make sure you remember the way back!" The team set off on their quest, trying to locate the Golden Pair. No one was making much progress until Tezuka heard a strange ruffling sound from around the next wall…

~*~*~*~

Eiji tossed aside his pants, now devoid of clothing save for his flimsy boxer shorts. He kissed Oishi again who was also pants-free, but still had his shirt dangling off one of his taunt shoulders. They began to grind against each other, necking passionately while their hands roamed.

It was a beautiful sight, but apparently, the image of a half-naked Golden Pair rubbing against one another wasn't so pleasing to Captain Tezuka, who was right there, frozen in shock. Oishi noticed his presence first.

"Ah! Tezuka!" He gasped. Eiji flinched, recognizing the fact that he and Oishi had, yet again, been caught.

And when they got back to Seigaku, they ran their laps along with a very amused Fuji.

* * *

Yay! Done! Hahah I had to edit this chapter a lot in the beginning because it made even less sense than it does now.


End file.
